Dispensers for liquids, particularly fragrances, are varied. Perfumes are dispensed from open-mouthed bottles, but, open-mouthed bottles do not allow the user to apply the fragrance gently as a spray.
Conventional spray-type dispensers include an atomizer which usually has a squeeze-bulb to force gas into a bottle which causes liquid in the bottle to rise within a tube disposed in the liquid and spray from a nozzle. Akin to the atomizer is a pump spray dispenser which usually has a pump nozzle which the user depresses, thereby forcing gas into a stationary bottle (with respect to the nozzle). This causes liquid in the bottle to rise within a tube disposed in the liquid and spray from the nozzle. The nozzle-pump of a pump spray dispenser is typically positioned at the top of the bottle. Pump spray dispensers are used to dispense perfume, Eau de Parfum, cologne or toilet water. Such a dispenser can be sized to be portable, for instance, to be carried in a pocket or purse.
Scent, the result of applying a perfume or Eau de Parfum, is a personal and unique possession. Indeed, the wearer's sense in herself, a feeling of being comfortable, an "invisible bodysuit", may come from her fragrance. Thus, different and novel scents are desired as contents of a perfume or Eau de Parfum dispenser.
In many ways a different and novel dispenser, preferably for perfume, Eau de Parfum or the like, is also desired. The appearance, dress, or ornamental design of a perfume or Eau de Parfum dispenser is desirably aesthetically pleasing. It can function as identifying the source or origin of the product, to distinguish the product from those of others, and, to convey an image. The dispenser can present a statement regarding the perfume or Eau de Parfum, as well as the wearer. Indeed, like the fragrance, the dispenser can give the wearer a sense in herself, a comfortable feeling.
However, meeting the need for expanding the range of designs for dispensers has been hampered by the functional limitation of the pump spray dispenser, namely, that the pump nozzle must be depressed to spray the liquid. This has generally dictated the positioning of the pump spray nozzle, that is, the device the user interacts with to cause the liquid to dispense as a spray. More particularly, the pump spray nozzle must be depressed thereby dictating that the spray nozzle be at the "top" of the dispenser. Indeed, it may dictate a particular symmetry for the dispenser, for instance, a radial symmetry. A typical spray dispenser for a fragrance stands on a substantially flat bottom which can rest on a surface with the pump spray nozzle being activated by a downward force applied to the pump spray nozzle. Such a dispenser can also be hand-held with the user's finger applying downward pressure on the pump spray nozzle from the top of the dispenser while holding the dispenser.
The invention meets the need for expanding the range of dispenser designs by providing a pump dispenser wherein the activator can be other than at the top of the dispenser. However, "top" activated dispensers are not necessarily excluded from within the scope of the invention. In the dispenser of the invention, the activation of the pump nozzle is not necessarily accomplished by directly depressing the pump nozzle. Additionally, the location of the pump nozzle on the dispenser is not necessarily dictated by the fact that the pump nozzle has to be activated by a downward pressure on the pump nozzle. Rather, a separate activator for the pump nozzle can be located at places other than the top of the housing. Furthermore, the invention provides a dispenser in which activation of the pump nozzle is accomplished at least in part by movement of the vessel, for instance, a bottle, containing the liquid to be dispensed, toward the pump nozzle which stays directed where the user pointed it. In this instance, the user can accurately point the dispenser and gently squeeze it to dispense a liquid.
Providing a dispenser wherein the activator location is novelly positioned, and, providing a dispenser wherein the bottle moves toward the pump nozzle, presents certain obstacles which are overcome by the simple design of the present invention.
For example, a separate activator can be placed at a side or bottom of the housing apart from the pump nozzle by providing a mechanism which translates force applied to the activator to move the bottle towards the pump nozzle. Also, if the bottle is to be refilled, the mechanism is designed with sufficient simplicity and a minimum of parts so that an average consumer can disassemble and reassemble the dispenser. Thus, movement of the bottle is accomplished with elegant simplicity and few mechanical parts.